This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to multilingual content management. The amount of data that needs to be managed is increasing. Management of data may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for multilingual content management may also increase.
Speech recognition systems have become embedded in many technological fields, example, smart phones, personal computers, and automobile navigation systems are capable of recognizing and responding to voice commands. With advances in long-distance travel and communications, the degree to which diverse languages are intersecting is growing rapidly; and at various places, we find people speaking diverse languages. It may be advantageous to disseminate information to people that speak different languages as quickly and efficiently as possible, for example, via public announcements.